Survival
[These are entries taken from the journal of Jeffrey Howard. Howard was attacked in his home at 11:34 P.M., October 16, 2009. These files can be found in the evidence locker #000157 A.] October 13, 11:06 P.M. I saw it again! This time it was sitting outside the window, knocking. I was sitting in the study when I heard knocking at the window, I go and lift the curtains, and like I said, there it is! That fucking thing was sitting there staring at me! Well, since it doesn't have eyes I guess it can't look at me, but I felt like it was watching me! October 15, 8:28 A.M. It's getting bolder. ''It was walking around in the backyard. I was hoping the sunlight would kill it, but no such luck. Lady Luck has been such a bitch lately. I've been studying the physiology as much as I could from looking at it. It is humanoid in form, and I'm willing to bet it is almost human on the inside. While watching, I noticed that it stepped over the razor-wire I had strung around last night. How could it know to step over the wire if it couldn't see it? Could it sense the wire? Jesus Christ, the thought of a demon with a sixth sense scares me shitless! '''October 15, 9:17 P.M.' It got in the house again, and this time I caught it sneaking around the kitchen. I sat watching it for a moment, but then it saw me. I barely made it into the bathroom before it caught me. I thought the damned thing was gonna bust the door down! It's getting a lot more aggressive, and that keening! I'm wondering if it saw me making plans to get rid of it early this week, and the fact that I didn't even notice it creeps me out. Can it really be that sneaky? October 16, 5:09 P.M. It destroyed the house while I was at work. I'm not going to hide from it tonight. This bastard is going to get what's coming to him. Wreck my house, all things I own that holds sentiment, I wreck you. [Howard was completely brutalized when the paramedics arrived. The neighbors, the Hilenboughs, had called the NYPD when they heard signs of a struggle at the Howard home. The scene was a complete disaster. Along with Howard, there was a corpse of a yet unidentified subject. The autopsy of the subject will be undertaken as of a later date.] Memo: John Ellis Jesus, the crime scene was a complete mess! There was blood everywhere! There was so much I couldn't tell who's was who's! That Jeffrey guy was bad, but the other thing was just... Jesus! From what I could tell, the thing, the fucking monster, died when Howard ripped his throat out ''with his bare hands! ''Howard had some really deep lacerations from the creature's talons along his ribs and on his arms and face. Poked clean through into his lungs. He's lucky he was still able to breathe when the medics arrived. Given a few more minutes, Howard would have died. I took a look at the autopsy report today, and besides being a complete anomaly to the mortician, the intestinal tract contained Howard's finger and some flesh. The demon or monster or whatever got his left pinkie, the poor bastard. Still, he killed that damn thing with his bare hands. I think this guy might be more dangerous than that thing that went at him. I'll have a man keep watch of him in case he gets a bad case of PTSD and goes on a rampage. When he came to earlier today at the hospital, he said, "There are others." Frankly, it was creepy as hell... Category:Diary/Journal Category:Beings Category:Dismemberment